


The Dragon Hunter

by SandrockTrinity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Brothers, Character Death, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Noodle Dragons, Talon Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: Genji, Zenyatta and McCree return to Hanamura to defeat the final members of the Shimada-gumi. While there Genji encounters his brother Hanzo who has changed since they last met. McCree searches for the mysterious Hanzo but seems to be eluded by him





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The Dragons names do not belong to me. I read them in Hubris_And_Craft fictions if you want to go see them :)
> 
> Based on an interaction between Widowmaker and Hanzo;  
> "We could have made your empire great again!"  
> "Yes, but at what cost?"

McCree sat quietly in the safe house just outside of Hanamura, he quietly chewed on his cigarillo while Zenyatta meditated on the other end of the room. Looking out the window over the moonlit city, McCree watched the city he had once known from his young days in Blackwatch, just before meeting Genji. McCree remembered the smell of sakura trees as he walked around the city with Reyes at his side as they searched the streets for the mysterious Shimada Clan. It looked just as peaceful as it did over a decade ago. As he debated shutting the window and going inside to get some rest, a blue light caught his attention from Hanamura castle. He had never seen the castle light up like that before, was it something new? Something seemed off about the colour, it was dark and reminded McCree of a mission in the artic where he was freezing outside in the snow for a defence mission. It looked so cold and un-inviting. McCree snuffed out his cigarillo and closed the window and turned towards Zenyatta who was looking at McCree.  
"What's wrong?" McCree asks and slides over to the sofa and lays there while Zenyatta contemplates something. He has not known the monk long, but Genji seems fond of him, insisting on bringing him along, and McCree couldn't say no to that adorable ninja for bringing his master.  
"I sense something is disturbing my student," Zenyatta muttered and turned to the window that McCree had just sat at. "I believe he has engaged with his brother."  
"Is he okay?" McCree asked softly shifting on the sofa. Zenyatta doesn't answer and simply thinks, McCree can't read the Omnic's expression but he is sure that Zenyatta is unsure of his students emotions.  
"I am uncertain weather it is due to seeing his brother again or if this issue is something new to them both. I can not sense the brother..."  
"Should we go after them?" McCree enquired, wishing to meet this mysterious brother who also killed his best friend. Zenyatta shook his head and returned to his meditation, leaving McCree to wonder what was wrong with Genji and his brother.

It was close to one o'clock in the morning when McCree was lightly dozing on his bed that he heard the sound of someone coming through the window. _Deliberate_ , he though, _Genji_. Genji was silent and many times Genji had come into his room in situations like this and McCree had not noticed him until the bed dipped. This time, Genji was deliberately trying to be spotted, he wanted McCree to be awake. Slowly McCree opened his eyes and looked to the window. Genji stood there removing his swords from his armour, on his right arm he noticing a little catch that had not been there before. Had the brothers got into another fight? Or was that simply a detail McCree had missed before. A small hiss drew McCree's attention up to Genji's face, he was pulling off his faceplate. McCree remembered a long time ago when only Angela was allowed to see behind the mask, there was some kind of pride bubbling in his mind as he watched the faceplate land on the little desk under the window. He was one of the very few who got to see Genji like this.  
Genji turned and looked at McCree, his eyes were full of fear and McCree's heart jumped in his chest, Genji was never like this. McCree sat up quickly as Genji sat upon the bed, Genji's eyes lowered instantly to his hands that rested in his lap. McCree looked down at the ninja's hand and there he noticed a golden ribbon in his hands. It was similar in design to the one Genji wore, McCree wondered if it was one of Genji's that he had hidden away from him or if it perhaps had belonged to his brother. McCree placed a hand on Genji's bent knee and a painful sigh escaped Genji's scared lips. McCree traced his thumb over the smooth plating over the cyborgs knee. He did not say anything, just stayed there waiting for Genji to say something. After a few minutes and Genji wrapping the ribbon around his left hand, he spoke.  
"I saw him," he whispered weakly, "I saw Hanzo." McCree didnt like the sound of defeat that was so prominent in the young ninjas voice, an almost 360 change from the excited young man who had rushed into the city earlier that evening. "He..." Genji's voice cut off, "he has changed..."  
"I'm guessin' since ya don't look like a guy who just danced with his girl in a hole down, that it didn't go well?"  
A small smile graced Genji's lips for a split second before it returned to the sad expression. Genji's left arm, his real arm tensed under his armour. McCree watched the carbon fibre material manoeuvre around the muscles. McCree wanted to pull Genji into a hug, just like in the old days when they had been kids, when there was nothing wrong with doing that.  
"Something has happened to him... He is not the brother I left one year ago..." Genji paused and looked up at McCree, "Jesse... I dunno what to do." Tears were about to fall from Genji's eyes.  
You are soldiers, not lovers! The voice of Reyes shouted in his head, but McCree ignored it and pulled the cyborg into his arms. He rested the younger mans head on his shoulder and pulled him as close as possible. Genji didn't making any sound but remained there and shook, but McCree could feel the wetness of his shirt. After a few moments McCree pulled the two down onto the bed and laid there while Genji cried into his shirt.  
McCree remembered the multiple times that he and Genji had been in this situation, in either of their beds, one of them crying and the other one holding them. McCree remembered the one time Reyes had walked in on them in that situation. He had screamed at them and only made the situation worse. McCree had dragged Reyes outside of the room, where Genji would not see them and next thing Genji had known, McCree was visiting the beautiful Angela in the Medbay with multiple injuries. McCree had never revealed what had happened that night to Genji, nor the actual truth to Angela. Only he and Reyes knew the answer to that and Reyes had taken it to the grave.  
Soon Genji fell asleep next to McCree, tightly holding his shirt and the gold ribbon close to him. McCree would not ask any questions. That was the way they both were, if they had a secret they would tell the other when they needed to hear it. McCree let a soft sigh escape his chest and he held on to Genji a little tighter as he turned to the window. Maybe coming back to look for Hanzo was a bad idea... Maybe they should have stayed at Gibraltar like Winston had asked... Just maybe...

When McCree woke up in was nearly midday and there was no sign of Genji or Zenyatta. McCree had quickly washed and was about to leave the safe house when he noticed a little beep coming from his communicator. Flipping it up he quickly glanced at it to see the message was from Zenyatta.

_||Agent: Zen9074 06:01_  
_||He needs to experience Tranquility. Will return when we can. Be careful until we return._

McCree did not bother to respond to the message. He understood that Genji was probably still upset after dealing with his brother the night before. Instead, McCree decided he would head out and check out how much the city had changed since his youth. His Japanese was still rusty but at least he would be able to hold a half decent directions question or order food if he needed too.  
Casually McCree walked down the streets that he remembered seeing in his youth. He passed the castle which was on high security alert but most of the men there didn't look like they knew a damn thing about what was going on. McCree just shrugged and casually walked on by, he turned a corner and noticed the ramen shop. A chuckle came to his lips, far too many times he had attended that place and it only ever ended in trouble. He decided to skip getting food there and continued along, past the arcade that he and Genji use to visit and towards the market streets. He knew a few good stands where he could get some decent food. After he got some food he would head out and find some information on the Talon activity around the area.

* * *

 

 _||Name: Jesse McCree_  
_||Code Name: McCree_  
_||Age: 35_  
_||Branch: Blackwatch_  
_||Commanding Officer: Gabriel Reyes_  
_||Bounty:....._

Hanzo smiled as he watched the information appear on his holo-watch; old data from the Overwatch days. Specifically on an interesting target. His next target?... Possibly, but not for his usual missions. Reyes' little boy was out of hiding and searching for answers; some of the answers which Hanzo knew. As the data rolled up, a few images of a young McCree rolled into view. One stood next to the cyborg who claimed to be his brother, and a blonde doctor; all smiling in the sunshine with the Overwatch HQ in the background. Another image was of Reyes and McCree, both had their arms around each other. They looked happy, almost like brother... Hanzo would even speculated that perhaps they could have been more.  
Movement out of his peripheral vision took his mind away from the data on his wrist. He clicked the button on the side to turn it off and turned to look at the body sleeping in his bed. A man with brown hair slept with his back turned to him. The sheets only covered his groin area, but left the expanse of his back and legs to Hanzo's hungry eyes. He licked his lips and moved back to the bed. It was only 2am and Hanzo only had a limited amount of time before he would have to leave this delicious treat and head to Tokyo for a few days. Hopefully the man would stay here until he returned, he could use some fun after he checks in with his boss.  
Slowly he places kisses on the shoulder of the man. Single ones as the man starts to stir, then as he wakes he continues to kiss the neck where he nips and licks at the skin presented to him. The man moans under him and stretches. The skin is pulled away from him as the man rolls over, brown eyes meet his dark ones. The man chuckles and his flesh hand caresses up Hanzo's tattooed one.  
"Howdy," he whispers and lays on his back. Hanzo smirks,  
"Hello." Hanzo leans over and places a kiss on the mans lips. "Ready for round 2 Joel?" Hanzo asks using the fake name he knew McCree has given him. Hanzo knew from the moment the man had strolled up to him in the market who he was, but laying low and pretending not to know was so much more fun. It thrilled the dragon inside him, to pretend he was playing McCree's game. McCree laughs and held Hanzo's hips, his prosthetic hand is cool against Hanzo's warm skin and he pulls the archer on top of him. Hanzo's hair falls forward as he is pulled on top of McCree. McCree smiles and grinds up into his new friend and listens to the little noises he makes.  
"More than ready, darlin'."

* * *

 

Ramen is comfortably around Zenyatta's neck as Genji meditates in the bedroom. Her master had been very on edge since he had met with his own brother. Ramen herself had been worried when she had watched her own brothers Udon and Soba used against her in an attempt to kill her once more. She had watched the fear and sadness in both their eyes as they attacked her in the castle once more, this time they knew who she was but that didn't stop them.  
Zenyatta was a comfort to her, usually she would go and bother McCree but unfortunately he had been away for the last two nights and so she had resolved to taking her naps over the omnic, not that he seemed to mind. Zenyatta was always pleased to see Ramen whenever she appeared. Zenyatta appeared to be searching for something on the computer as Ramen wrapped around his neck, she didnt know what it was he was looking for but she was making the most of it being somewhat peaceful. As she began to drift off a sound of footsteps outside disturbed her and the sound of metal clicking as the door opened drew her attention. Looking up at the door way along with Zenyatta they saw a pleasant looking McCree walk through the door. He closed the door quietly and gave a bow of his head as he noticed the two.  
The two greeted each other and spoke about the occurrences of the previous day, however something interesting caught Ramen's attention. Ramen quietly slithered off of Zenyatta and towards McCree, she liked him a lot, he smelt of smoke most of the time but now he didn't. She could smell something on him. She nuzzled into his leg and with a chuckle he lifted her into his hands and up to eye level. A smile graced his lips as he greeted and praised her, but something was different... That smell... He smelled of dragon... He had met a dragon...  
"Looking as pretty as ever Ramen," McCree smiled and placed her on his shoulder. She curled around his neck and nuzzled into his serape, yes, that was definitely the smell of a dragon, but which?  
"Ramen has certainly missed you McCree," Zenyatta spoke as looked up from the computer, McCree laughed at him. McCree walked over to Zenyatta and sat on the sofa next to the computer. He leaned over to look at the documents on the computer before leaning back as a purr escaped Ramen's lips. "Any luck on your journey? When we did not see you last night we assumed you had discovered something."  
"I did," McCree answered and removed his hat from his head and paced it on the other end of the sofa. "Met a guy who is a contractor for the Shimada-gumi. By the looks of it there are only a hand full of Shimada left in the clan, but all still hold some kind of power." Zenyatta turned fully from the computer and towards the cowboy. He gave a nod for the cowboy to continue, "There are seven main Shimada controlling the Yakuza and also the Head of the clan... From what I found out the top dragon is of the main line of the clan and was brought up in the castle alongside Genji and his brother." McCree drew a hand through his hair and thought through the information, his eyes glanced to the bedroom door where he assumed Genji was resting. His eyes returned to Zenyatta as he asked, "has he ever mentioned any cousins or anything like that?"  
Zenyatta paused for a moment, his hands were brought together almost as if he was going to meditate before he shook his head, "I am afraid not. Only person he has mentioned was his brother Hanzo..."  
McCree wondered if finding Hanzo might be a good idea, even if he didn't wish to help he could give them information on which members of the Yakuza where still alive and who was most likely to have taken over after him. One question was where to find Hanzo? Also with Genji's reaction to seeing Hanzo the other day meant that perhaps the brothers weren't in a good position as they thought.  
"Might be an idea to head after Hanzo then," McCree thought out loud as he scratched behind Ramen's horns.  
"Hanzo has gone."  
All turned to the bedroom door where Genji now stood, his helmet completely removed showing his very short hair and pale scared face. His arms where crossed over his chest and he leant against the door. The ninja did not look too happy with the situation,  
"Hanzo said he is heading towards Tokyo." Genji pushed off the door frame and walked into the room. "We cannot go running after him across Japan..."  
The three created a plan of attack over the next few hours, they had ideas on how to target the seven remaining Shimada before they could cut off the head of the snake. They made a few calls to some other agents around Asia who could help out, over the next week agents would aid them in their mission. As Genji and Zenyatta began their preparations for the first phase of their mission, McCree drew his phone and gave a quick text.  
  
_||Joel 10:46_  
_||Hey could I ask a favour from you darling?_

 _Archer 10:47||_  
_Depends on what it is? Think I did enough for you last night||_

 _||Joel 10:50_  
_|| Ever met Hanzo Shimada?_

 


	2. Let the Hunt Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and McCree begin their hunt for the leaders of the Shimada-gumi

_Jesse did not know where to go next, he had been following a lead for most of the morning but now the trail went dry and he was stuck in a part of Hanamura that he did not know. From his surroundings he must have been in one of the many parks surrounding the city. He had visited one or two in the market district but he had never been to this one. It was more secluded, more hidden by trees and nature than the other ones. There were very few people around as well. Some who passed him gave a nod or a small bow which he returned but otherwise there appeared to be no one around of interest. He gave a sigh as he wondered where he should turn to next when he saw a lone figure standing far behind the bushes. The figure was mainly hidden by the foliage but Jesse could just make out the lines of a figure in orange. Taking a few steps towards the foliage he began to see a secret part to the park that very few seemed to know about due to how undisturbed the area was. Jesse watched the figure in traditional Japanese clothing swing a shinai around with perfect accuracy. Jesse watched him for a few moments before deciding to making himself known to the samurai._   
_The Samurai turned, a moment of surprise lingered on his face before it was replaced with a stern look. His shinai was turned and aimed towards Jesse within a split second, poised and ready to kill. Never before did Jesse think he would be afraid of a bamboo sword, but this young warrior certainly made him._   
_"Konichiwa," Jesse smiled raising his hands in defence. "Sorry to surprise. I am looking for middle city?" Jesse knew that somewhere his Japanese had faltered with the way the boy looked at him in confusion, his guard did not drop but his eyes did wonder over Jesse._   
_"You are not from here, are you stranger?" The young Samurai asked in English. "Judging by your Japanese, you have not been here long." Jesse was taken back by the fluidity of the young boys english. He had not met many who could speak the language that well outside of his fellow agents._   
_"No Samurai-san," Jesse nodded and kept his hands raised._   
_"American." Jesse wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement, either way the samurai did not seem happy for the disturbance. Slowly he lowered his sword from Jesse's neck and Jesse cautiously lowered his hands. He did not have a gun on him and so he could not defend himself against a weapon._   
_"I'm looking for the city centre," Jesse spoke again, "could you tell me how to get there?"_   
_The Samurai glared at him before sighing and placing the shinai at his side. He lifted his hand and pointed through the trees towards the hill._   
_"Follow the path over the hill. Head straight in to the city and then take the second left. Keep following until you get to a small garden with six sakura trees, then take a right and the path will lead you straight to Hanamura castle."_   
_Jesse took in the directions but also the looks of the samurai. He got a good look at the strong looking young man who hid under the gi. He wasn't that tall, as a teenaged Jesse could have beaten him in height. His hair was long and black and flowing freely around him. His skin was much paler than many he had seen around the city, most likely in the gym than outdoors. His eyes though made Jesse smile, they were a dark brown, almost black when his face was in shadow, there was something hidden in his eyes that Jesse wanted to find out about._   
_Jesse gave a bow and smiled at the samurai,_   
_"Thank ya kindly."_

* * *

 

Genji and McCree began their search the next morning, they had no real information to go on. Only tid bits of what McCree had heard the previous day of a Shimada possibly owning the small spaceport outside of the city. McCree went under cover as a tourist, for going his cowboy boots and his hat for some jeans and a hoodie. Genji jumped in to the rafters of the building ignoring the security and guards as he moved about. The ear piece McCree had in remained silent for the most part of the mission, mainly leaving him to search the shops and pretend to be waiting for someone in the coffee shop with a very sugary coffee. McCree watched as people came and went for their travels, many of which ignoring him which he didn't mind. He wasn't really looking for anyone in particular although his mind did constantly return to the archer he had met multiple times since his return to Hanamura.  
His archer had been on his mind all morning. His archer?! McCree chuckled to himself, his name was Haruto. It had taken McCree all night to convince the archer to let him have his name and by morning, just as they were dressing that was when Haruto gave it. Although McCree kept his name as Archer on his phone, he enjoyed finally knowing his name. It was strange and complicated how he knew Haruto, something he would never tell anyone for fear of what they might do. Having a relationship while in such a dangerous line of work was a bad thing, McCree knew that first hand, that's why Genji, Angela and Farah were the closest thing to love he had. He still kept them at a distance when in company, but alone he cared for them so much. But he couldn't be that way with Haruto, Haruto was a bounty hunter one who could possibly know his real identity and be after him. That was why he had given the alias Joel Marks, it was a name he had used when he was in Blackwatch and it had kept him safe many times before.  
As much as McCree knew he wouldn't see Haruto, who was off traveling, he so hoped that he could see him in the crowds. He sipped at the too sweet coffee and wondered if Haruto would like it? He did have a bit of a sweet tooth when it came to cake.  
"I think I've found our target," Genji's voice jumped McCree out of his daydreams of his archer and brought him back to the real world. Looking up at the rafters McCree searched for Genji but could not see him. "He's walking with security guards at 0300. The one in the white shirt with a blue tie, sunglasses on head." McCree turned in the direction and watched as three security guards surrounding the man Genji described. McCree clocked him and watched him as he cross the spaceport floor. As he walked by he noted members of staff bow to him as he walked passed. McCree raised his cup to his lips and in a hush tone asked,  
"Who is he?"  
He lowered his cup and tapped his finger on the side of the cup. He watched as a door for the man opened and he disappeared into security space. McCree wouldn't be able to get within three meters of that place without him getting caught. He had to hope that Genji could get him with his ninja moves.  
"Shimada Masato..." Genji answered then paused. McCree heard movement over the radio before the sound of something clanging. McCree waited with baited breath for Genji to continue his response. "He's not a mainline decent of my Grandfather but he must be apart of this plan to bring the Shimada-gumi back."  
McCree looked at his watch, 11:39. They had best return to Zenyatta back in their safe house and think of a plan. They now had a suspect, they would need to watch him for a while before they could go in and take them out. Standing up from his seat, McCree disposed of his drink and gave a thank you to the lady at the counter before exiting and heading back to their rendezvous point.

* * *

 

Sombra sat at her little desk typing away at her software, hacking into another government website and abstracting information for Talon to use. She was interested in finding out why the Japanese government had some decommissioned weapons in their storage and on their database, perhaps this was something they could use. Reaper was somewhere around the base doing something she didn't really care about. On the monitors she noted all the little pawns going about their training and work, but something caught her eyes. In the top right hand screen was some movement, not much but it was enough. It was the camera to the corridor before the security room that she was in. A smirk curled on her lips as she's watched the flicker as her fingers moved quickly over the coding. A laugh escaped her lips as she heard the pull of a bow string.  
"Holla Amigo," She turned in her chair around to see an archer on the other side of the room holding his bow aimed at her. She smiled as she noted the clothes and then the bow of the intruder. Hanzo Shimada had finally showed up. "It's been a while," she stood up and walked towards him, "is this how you greet your allies? I hate to see you greeting your enemies." Hanzo lowered his bow slightly and released some of the tension in his arm. Sombra walked towards him and a mysterious smirk that Hanzo hated about her; he could not tell what side she was on. "I suppose you are hear to see Reaper?" He didn't say anything, only lowered his bow and replaced his arrow. Sombra smiled and walked passed him, "follow me, amigo."  
Hanzo followed her down a small hallway that was covered in darkness. The area was far to quiet, but an area Hanzo had been to many times. It was where Reaper received his orders from for missions or to speak with a higher up about what to do next. It was usually quiet, but never this quiet and something disturbed him about that. They came to a large oak door and without knocking, Sombra pushed the doors open to reveal a dark room with Reaper sat at a desk with a holotape playing in front of him of the news. Hanzo found it odd to see Reaper sitting behind a desk like a strike commander or a business man. It seemed completely out of place for what he wore, but there was also something about him, that made the position fit him so perfectly. Maybe it was the way he barked out orders, or the way he commanded everyone. That must have been it.  
"Yo boss," Sombra smiled and stepped to the side of the door to reveal Hanzo to Reaper. She gave a giggle, "one dragon for ya." She gave a nod to Reaper, and then waved her hand at Hanzo, "Ciao." And she disappeared. Hanzo hated when she did that, he could never track her when she did that, if it were not for her hitting his shoulder on the way out he might have not spoken to Reaper.  
Hanzo turned and closed the doors behind him as he heard the faint sound of Sombra's boots tapping down the hall. Once the door was shut, his attention was drawn back to Reaper and the cold temperature of the room. The Reaper, certainly knew how to make an atmosphere.  
"So..." He dragged out, no small talk with Reaper, just straight to the point.  
"You promised me that Overwatch would not intervene in Hanamura. You said you would keep them away!" Hanzo barked as his disappointment in Talon and its top agent only continued. "I intercepted one of them, but there are two left in the city. Draw them away from here!"  
Reaper remained silent, his cold, dead mask unmoving; no body language to show emotion, no sounds to slip secrets.  
"We will get it done. We are planning an attack on the base, they will not be there much longer."  
Hanzo growled, that was not the point, he joined Talon because they had promised to keep Overwatch away from him, that cyborg away from him. But instead, he brought that cowboy and the cyborg right to his door, especially with that stupid attack on Tokyo last month. No doubt Overwatch would be linking Talon to the Yakuza before long with all the weapons and supplies that were used in the attack. Hanzo began to regret his agreement with Talon, but he needed to restore his families honour. He needed to complete his fathers work, and he would see it through.

* * *

 

Sitting in the bar McCree sipped at his whiskey, he tried not to draw attention to himself as his target Masato drank with someone in one of the booths at the back of the bar. McCree didn't know who it was that Masato was talking to but, they certainly seemed to be in deep conversation, business perhaps? Most likely from the way they dressed; no one seemed to batter an eye lid, but when Masato's companion had originally set foot in the bar, the staff had all frozen for a second before nervously serving him. McCree wondered if this other man could have been a Shimada as well. He certainly held himself with importance.  
"Target appears to be doing a transaction with a business partner," McCree muttered from under his hat. He sipped his whiskey and watched from the corner of his eye as a small package was transferred to Masato from the other man. Drugs? Possibly, no putting it passed an Yakuza to like getting high on their own time. The two men shook hands, before the business partner downed his drink and began to leave the bar.  
"Target's partner is leaving the establishment now," McCree muttered again and finished his whiskey.  
"Rodger that," Genji spoke on the line, "Partner is identified. Focus on the target and lead him to the destinations.  
"Understood."  
Masato didn't want to hang around too long and before he knew it, McCree was following the guy outside all the way to a fancy hotel. There Masato went in and talker to a few staff members at the reception before disappearing into the hotel.  
"Target is inside the Satellite Hotel, unable to follow from here," McCree reported as he stayed in the back alley and watched the hotel from his position. "Cover the back doors just in case."  
"Understood."  
Jesse waited for a moment watching if any cars of security guards came in or out of the establishment, however there was nothing; except a sweet couple who looked like they were on their honey moon. Jesse had smiled as he watched them go inside, they looked so happy together. Jesse wondered if he and Haruto could ever be like that, even just for a little bit.  
Noise came over the radio and grunts and cries of pain. Jesse pushed off the wall he was leaning on and listened for a report.  
"Subject is down, back alley to the kitchens." Genji answered sending McCree sprinting for the back of the hotel. "Two bodyguards down. Target is trapped and injured."  
McCree finally made it to the alley were he saw Genji standing over two dead bodies and leaning up against a car was Masato. Masato appeared to have noticed McCree and called out for help.  
"Help me!" He shouted in Japanese before reverting to English. "This idiot is going to kill me." McCree watched him with fear in his eyes. How many times had he seen people like this? Too many. It didn't faze him that this man was calling for help, he just pitted the man that he would die at Genji's hand.  
"Sorry pal," McCree answered and tipped his hat. "Justice ain't gonna dispense itself." Masato's eyes widened in fear as he looked up at Genji, realising that it was his demise. Jesse noticed his bleeding led that seeped onto the floor and was creating a puddle. If Genji didn't question him soon, the guy would be gone from blood loss. McCree watched Genji twist the sword in his hand, making it gleam in the orange light above the entrance door. He took a step forward and raised his sword to Masato's chest, it carefully sliced his shirt but left no mark on the skin.  
"Who are the remaining leaders of the Shimada-gumi?"


	3. Make Things Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji discovers that not all of the Shimada clan are loyal to the leader and seeks one of them out.  
> Jesse and Hanzo encounter each other once more and things get a little naughty. NSFW

From the roof top of the restaurant Genji watched Ichiro sit at a table and talk to an interesting woman. Ichiro Shimada was a distant cousin of Genji's, and they had never had a good relationship even when they were growing up. Hanzo and Ichiro had gotten on like a house on fire, especially when business was involved. Genji had hated when Ichiro would brag about how the elders of the clan praised him for his work and his honor in the clan; where as Genji was a disappointment to everyone, with the only one caring for him in his younger days were his mother and Hanzo. As he grew up Genji had made sure that Ichiro's hard work would be undone by his hand; Genji's playboy life style was definitely affecting Ichiro's networking parties. The woman that Ichiro was talking to was Yuki Shimada, a cousin of theirs. Yuki had been a very quiet member of the clan, she had specialized in Ywarae and Gunsen as weapons to get close to her enemies and use her medical knowledge to fight. She preferred to use pressure points to take down her enemies, and many times Hanzo, Genji and she had been posted on missions together, using her as a close range combatant; much more suitable for interrogation. Last time Genji had heard from her, she had been training to be a doctor, much to the disappointment of some clan elders, but others appreciated her choice. Better to have injuries and go to her, than doctors who would ask questions and possibly relay information to the authorities.  
However for all the memories of the two usually getting on, this seemed to be an unusual conversation between the two. Luckily for them, the balcony where they had been seated was empty and only Genji could pry into their conversation.  
"Aito-san has been asking about you Yuki," Ichiro spoke with a glass of wine in his hand. "Been wondering how the youngest, and prettiest exiled member of the clan is doing." When had she been exiled from the clan? It must have been since his duel with Hanzo. "Of course we all give him regular updates on your work. He seems almost disappointed that you are not using any of that cybernetic modification stuff like in the past." He took a sip of wine while Yuki scowled at him. Aito was one of the elders of the clan, he had also taught Hanzo and Genji how to fight with Katana's when they were younger. From Genji's calculations he should have been the last of the Shimada Elders left alive, Genji had deliberately left him last to remind him of how well he had taught him. "Hanzo's prosthetics were incredible, Aito-san still goes on about how incredible your work was. You made him quicker and stronger than before."  
"Well, what was to be expected? Only the best for the Shimada Princes'." Yuki spat with disdain. Yuki had never liked Hanzo, especially not after gaining his prosthetics. Genji was never sure why that was, he had assumed that she had disapproved of Hanzo's actions to loose his legs. Ichiro chuckled at her,  
"Look, I want to propose something to you." Ichiro smirked, Genji could feel his blood boiling at his cousins face alone. What he would give to kill Ichiro now. "I hear you are looking more into cybernetics and how they can help soldiers become stronger, there is even a demand for you in Tokyo by the National hospital. I was wondering how much funding you need to get that underway and remain in Hanamura? I'm sure Jiro, Tadaaki and I could come to some agreement in helping you achieve your goal. What do you say Yuki? It could get you back in with the clan. Your hard work could be put to actual use."  
So they were trying to keep her in Hanamura, a domestic hostage almost. It was true that Yuki was no Angela but she was still an incredible doctor. Genji had seen her work with Hanzo's legs and multiple times he had seen her take care of other clan members with patience and kindness that they didn't deserve. Yuki stood up from her chair and pulled her hand bag on shoulder, reaching in for something before placing a large amount of money on the table next to Ichiro. She did not look at him as she pulled an ebony strand of hair behind her ear and pushed her chair in.  
"I have no interest in the clan. This should cover the cost of the meal. Good day Ichiro," she walked off away from the table and inside away from Genji's eyes.  
Genji had got some interesting information from tailing Ichiro around. He should have learnt to cover his tracks along time ago, maybe he wasn't a golden boy like he attempted to make himself out to be when they were younger. Genji pulled away from the scene and jumped to another rooftop away from anyone's view. Could Yuki be of interest to them in taking down the clan? It was very possible, she too could want revenge from them leaving her with nothing but disgrace. He would have to talk to Zenyatta and McCree about this. Going in alone with Yuki was not a good idea, she was a difficult one to read, especially when she was cornered or threatened.

* * *

  
McCree watched Ichiro talk with two men in the coffee shop, tablets displaying different bits of information on their dealings. McCree couldn't hear what they were saying but the little camera on the table, that made him look like a tourist, was certainly capturing pictures that could help them identify the other men with him. One of them looked almost identical to Ichiro, a brother most certainly from his own view, but he wondered who the other could be. Genji had reported earlier that he had uncovered information that maybe of use to them, but had no time to explain it to McCree as they swapped shift, instead they had chosen to talk over it together with Zenyatta later on.  
"When I gave you my number, I was not sure this would be what you would use it for."  
McCree jumped at the voice behind as it startled him. Turning around McCree was surprised to see Haruto standing there. He had been expecting him, but not to sneak up behind him. Haruto looked amazing in the sun light to McCree. He found the bounty hunter to be incredibly handsome, it was one of the reasons he couldn't get him out of his mind. Haruto walked around the table and sat down opposite McCree, he leant forward and picked up the camera. He examined it before placing it back in its original position.  
"You had better pay very well for this," Haurto smirked at McCree playfully. McCree's heart skipped a beat at his face, damn was he far too handsome, and he was witty as well. "So Joel, what do you need help with?" McCree smiled and inclined his head towards the business men who where talking with each other, none the wiser. Haruto glanced over at them before looking back at McCree. "Another Shimada? When you asked me about Hanzo Shimada, I thought it was out of curiosity." He leaned forward and softly spoke. "Do you have something against the Shimada-Gumi or is it just a specific targets?" McCree's smile brightened, he had already gotten information about the clan from Haruto, it probably wasn't safe to get him involved, but McCree needed an excuse to see him. His information had been useful and it had helped them get Masato. McCree leaned forward and stared into Hauto's beautiful dark eyes, how many times had he been lost in them?  
"I'm just doing what my boss tells me to do," McCree smiles. He reaches under the table and catches Haruto's thigh, he caresses it and notices a little jump and blush from the archer. "Just like I do what you tell me to do." McCree chuckles and removes his hand from Haruto's leg and leans back in the chair. "I need to kill Ichiro Shimada for my boss, I thought your skillful hands could be helpful with this job."  
"You better pay well," Haruto muttered as he turned his head away from McCree as the blush stained his cheeks even more. "And not just the usual payment." McCree chuckled.  
"Anything for you darlin'."  
Haruto stood up from his chair and walked around to McCree, he leaned down so his breath was felt on McCree's ear and neck. It sent a shiver down his spine as he spoke softly into his ear, with a hand caressing the soft skin above his metal arm, a sensitive area for McCree.  
"You better had. I'll meet you tonight in the usual spot, you had better stay longer than early morning this time. I might need some practice with my skillful hands before the job."

* * *

 

McCree sat at the window with his cigarillo between his lips watch Haruto undress from his ripped shirt, McCree had been a little too rough with the archers clothes when the had been tussling around the room. McCree smiled as he watched Haruto check himself out in the mirror, his dragon tattoo on his left arm flexed under the small light of the bedroom lamp. McCree loved watching the archer stretch, his eyes scanned over the entirety of the archers body, how had McCree ever come to find someone as beautiful and amazing as Haruto?  
"Enjoying?" HAruto asked turning from the mirror and towards McCree a smirk across his lips. He knew that McCree had been watching him, not that he seemed to mind. Haruto swayed his hips and walked over to the naked McCree who sat in the chair looking out of the big window at the sky. He climbed on to the gunslingers lap, he leaned in kissing McCree's already bruised lips. Haruto smelled of strawberries and icing, just like that guy Jesse once knew.  
McCree watched Haruto as he kissed down his jaw, his hand caressing the archers back. A moan escaped his lips as Haruto nipped his sensitive spot, his hand dropped the cigar in his hand on to the ash tray before he scooped the archer up and pulled him closer to his body.  
"You drive me crazy," McCree growled as he caressed Haruto's back. Haruto chuckled and continued to kiss and bite his neck.  
"Ready for another round Joel?" Haruto asked with a flirtatious tone to his voice, one hand falling down his chest and towards his lap before slipping back up. McCree moaned and his cock twitched at the contact, God could this man drive him wild. Haruto moaned in McCree's ear and ground down on his lap, his fingers scratched his arms. McCree chuckled,  
"I'm always ready for you darlin'."  
McCree captured Haruto's lips in his own, they fought for who controlled the kiss while they ground against each other and hands wondered everywhere. A moan escaped Haruto's lips and he leaned back exposing his neck to McCree who proceeded to bite it.  
"Joel..." He panted as his hips thrusted harder in McCree's lap. "Please, I need you." McCree bit harder on the skin wanted to leave a mark for everyone to see. He wanted to claim Haruto so badly, the guy drove him mad, damn he fucking loved that tight warm body that was offered to him. Haruto reached over for the lube resting on the table and opened the cap, he squirted a bit out onto his hand, some missing and spraying on his chest. McCree pulled back and watched it drip down his chest and on to his stomach, almost hitting his hard cock. Fuck! McCree was hooked on his body. Screw any drugs he had been on, smoking or alcohol, Haruto was his new addiction and it was far better than what he had ever expected.   
A hand clasped around McCree's erection and rubbed the cool liquid across it, those amazing hands played with him with such little effort. He was going to burst if he didn't get back inside Haruto soon. McCree groaned and his hands fell to Haruto's ass where he squeezed and spread the cheeks apart. Haruto chuckled and kissed his lips gently.  
"Alright," he whispered as he held on to McCree's shoulders. He pulled away from McCree slightly and slowly lowered himself on to McCree's hard awaiting cock. Both moaned as inch by inch the archer was filled by the gunslinger. McCree bucked quickly into Haruto but the archer stopped him by raising himself higher. "Patience," he whispered in McCree's ear as his arms wrapped around the archers shoulders. McCree chuckled as his hands squeezed Haruto's ass once more.  
"Darlin', I need you so fucking bad. You are so hot and tight," McCree moaned and thurst up slightly into him. Haruto wiggled his hips before starting to gain a quicker pace with his thrusts. Bites and kisses were exchanged between the two as their thursts became quicker and deeper. Moans and panting filled Haruto's hotel room as the two were wrapped up in their pleasure.  
A ringing caught McCree's attention briefly on the table next to them. He glanced over as Haruto panted into his neck and whispered sweet nothings to him. McCree could see his phone ringing with the name Green PowerRanger on the caller ID. Genji was calling him, it had to do with the mission. Damn, what timing Genji. McCree groaned as Haruto squeezed around him and scratched his nails down his sweaty back. Haruto groaned as the noise grew louder.  
"That noise..."  
"Its my contact," McCree moaned as he thrust harder into Haruto. He groaned once more and leaned back as he slowed down the pace a little. Haruto's eyes were half lidded and clouded with lust, his pants rose his perfect chest and the sweat accented the muscles on his body. He should have been a god.  
"Answer it," Haruto panted which sent a thril up McCree's spine. Fuck they could get caught. "Answer it," Haruto panted and ground down on McCree. The gunslinger reached for the phone and answered.  
"H-howdy."  
"McCree," it was Zenyatta. "We need your presence immediately. Genji has encountered Yuki without back up. I do not forsee this going well." McCree bit his lip to hold back a moan as Haruto began to bounce slowly on his lap excentuating every action as McCree's eyes traveled all over his body. Tease, McCree thought as he figured out Haruto's plan.  
"A-Alright..." McCree muttered as his free hand caressed over Haruto's stomach and flicked past his bobbing cock.  
"We will be at the office," Zenyatta responded and hung up. McCree threw the phone on to the table and grasped Haruto's hips stopping the archer. Haruto groaned in annoyance at McCree's movement.  
"Joel," he whinned softly as his hips attempted to wiggle in his lap. McCree chuckled and held on tighter.  
"Nice try darlin'," McCree whispered and pulled the archer closer to him, his strong arms wrapping around McCree's neck. "But I'm afraid I ain't in the mood for teasing."  
"Oh really?" Asked Haruto as McCree shifted on the chair, pulling Haruto's legs around his wait.  
"Yeah," McCree answered and stood holding up the archer with his waist and arms. He took two steps over to the bed and leaned the archer down on the bed before he grabbed his thighs and held them up. "You see, I rather fuck you silly." McCree thursted in harshly making Haruto gasp before slowly pulling out. "So I can hear those pretty noises. You. Make." He punctuated with a thrust. Haruto moaned and arched his back up at the pleasure. McCree began to thrust into the archer at speed, he needed to finish quick, but he was still going to make it pleasurable for the two of them. He continued to thrust and listened to the pants and whimpers that echoed from Haruto's lips. He reached down to the archers erection and pumped in time to his thrusts, god those cries drove him mad, he was going to cum soon if Haruto didn't cum first.  
"J-J0-" Haruto stuttered and threw his head back, "so..." He panted. "So c-close..." He whined as McCree gave one large thrust into the archer which undid him. Cum sprayed from Haruto's erection on to his chest and stomach. With two thrusts McCree came as well, so warm and tight inside Haruto. McCree colapsed ontop of the archer and moaned as the sweat and cum on their bodies stuck them together. They held each other as their bodies cooled and they came down from their high. Haruto curled into McCree's side,  
"I'm guessing you have to." McCree gave a sigh and caressed Haruto's hair and nodded.  
"Yeah, duty calls." McCree whispered and placed a kiss on Haruto's forhead.  
"If it finishes before morning, will you come back?" Haruto asked quietly, with curiosity in his voice. McCree chuckled and squeezed his archer.  
"Of course," he answered.  
"I suppose you should shower then," Haruto suggested with a cheeky tone.  
"Only if you join me."

* * *

 

It was almost one in the morning by the time McCree arrived at the private home of Yuki Shimada with Zenyatta outside waiting for him and no sign of Genji. McCree tipped his hat to the monk before following him inside. The inside of the house was very lavished, paintings and little statutes decorated the room. The bookshelves were filled with literature on medicine and omnic engineering. McCree followed the monk into the living room where he was greeted by Genji sitting cross legged on a sofa opposite a young woman with dark hair pulled up into a bun. She glanced over at him with a blank expression before returning to a cup of tea in her hands. So this was Yuki Shimada.  
"Ah McCree, you have finally arrived," Genji spoke from under his visor. McCree tipped his hat but noticed the glare that was directed at him from Yuki. He gave a charming smile towards Genji and walked further into the room.  
"Yeah, got caught up in some work."  
"Indeed, I can see that," Genji spoke and McCree could hear the smirk in his voice. The little shit knew what he had been doing when his master had called. "This is my cousin Dr Yuki Shimada. She has agreed to help us."  
"What's the catch?" McCree asked, no way a woman like her would help without a price. Judging by her work and the information they already had on her, she was not a woman to do anything for nothing. From the sidewards glance she gave McCree, he had hit the nail right on the head.  
"I want to take out a few members personally," Yuki spoke with a voice of power and influence. Maybe in another life she could have been the head of the clan with that tone. "Don't worry, they are not in your line of interest. Just a few lower end members who haven't paid their bills. I'm here to collect."  
"Who's the head of the clan?" McCree enquired, he didn't know if Genji had asked and judging from the tilt of the helmet he hadn't asked yet.  
"No idea," she answered honestly. "I only reported to Aito and I was kicked out a few days after Hanzo left."  
"I see..."  
"But before you can get to the Head of the Clan you will need to take out the other heads first," Yuki explained and took a sip from her cup. "You are on the correct path to getting to him. The head of the family only tends to show his face when no one else can deal with the situation. Take out his pieces and the king will show his head."  
"Who should we take out then?" Genji asked leaning into Yuki. She smirked at him and placed her cup on the table.  
"Masato Shimada-"  
"Dead." McCree interuptef.  
"Worked closely with Jiro and Ichiro, the twins run the political and economic side of the city. Want to get power on your side, take them out and find a way to ridicule them at the same time. Tadaaki is a head of the guard. He will need to be taken out, since my cousin went on a killing spree Tadaaki is the only one who can control the rable in security. The other members of security are young and have no interest in the family. Once again you can thank my cousin here for that." She paused for a moment and pursed her lips in tought. Finally if you wanted in to the head of the clan you would need a member of the Elders to get you in. However there is only one elder and that is Aito, and he never leaves the castle."  
"It appeares we have some work to do," Zenyatta piped up. Genji nodded,  
"Yes. We had better get ready."  
McCree bowed his head and glared at the floor, he didn't like this Yuki. There was something significantly off with her. Like she was constantly plotting something against them, jumping each ship to keep ahead. He would watch her closely, and question everything she said.

* * *

 

Hanzo yawned as he searched through his orders sent to him by Talon. The information was nothing useful to him, already stuff he had gained; although there was an interesting order to kill Jiro for selling Talon dodgy weapons. Hanzo chuckled, he would have pleasure taking him out. What did Talon expect, they had only just allied with the Shimada clan, but to then go behind the back of the Head of the Clan. Of course they were going to receive dodgy weapons, Hanzo would make sure that Talon wouldn't cross the clan Head again.  
A screen popped up in front of him to reveal that Sombra girl. He growled as he saw her smirking face. Hanzo had a massive dislike for the girl, but he worked with her because she got him information; but one day he would happily put an arrow in her neck.  
"Holla," she smiled.  
"What do you want?" Hanzo growled at her folding his arms and leaning back in the chair.  
"Aw, not interupting your special time with Jesse am I?" She giggled at him and twirled her gun around her finger. Hanzo raised an eyebrow, how had she found out about that. She leaned in to the camera, "don't worry I wont go telling."  
"Then why bring it up?" Hanzo enquired finding her teasing annoying.  
"Check this out," Sombra instructed and typed a few things with her fingers bringing up an article on Hanzo's screen. He quickly scanned over the article which covered Gabriel Reyes.  
"So?" Hanzo asked, "I already know that they worked together." Sombra laughed at him again, she was getting on his last nerve.  
"More than that, they were together amigo. Hooked up like you to now."  
"I am not interested in going after his previous lover," Hanzo rolled his eyes and stood up from his chair, maybe if he ignored her she would go away.  
"No need amigo," Sombra continued with a casual tone, "you already know him. Doubt Boss would be happy to know you are with his 'ingrate'. She immitated Reaper for the last word which stopped Hanzo in his tracks. What? Was she implying that Reyes and Reaper were the same person? Hanzo turned back to her and leaned on the desk. "Didn't know that? Looks like Talon ain't telling you everything," she smirked and checked over her nails. "Well I better go and erase this information. Wouldn't want Gabe seeing this."  
"Why?" Hanzo asked enquiring as to her motive which made no sense.  
"Making it interesting."


End file.
